Ménage à Trois
by Mimsy Porpington
Summary: pansy x draco x astoria - Por inúmeras razões o destino pode ser mudado. Por três razões... Por nenhuma razão.


Dedico essa primeira fanfic do gênero à Clarissa Wolff. Que sempre leu, e beteu, e me agüentou. E que prometeu me dedicar um livro. Hahaha. I love you, e aqui é o seu presente de natal atrasado.

Por Mimsy Porpington

----------------------------------------------------------------

**"Ménage à trois"** ou simplesmente _"ménage"_ é uma expressão de origem francesa que significa "mistura a três" e é utilizada para designar os relacionamentos (…)"

_- Wikipedia._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy tinha 1,72m.

Astoria tinha 1,75m.

-

Pansy gostava de whisky com gelo, sexo em poltronas de couro, e botas.

Astoria gostava de champagne, unhas vermelhas, e tinha tendência a dançar bêbada em cima de balcões de bar.

-

Draco gostava das loiras, de Chanel e de Manolo, de garrafas vazias de Dom Perignon e de gauloises.

Gostava de sexo em qualquer lugar. E gostava das marcas de unha em suas costas.

Gostava de Pansy. E gostava de Astoria.

-

Pansy acordava de madrugada e vestia as camisas de Draco para percorrer o caminho do quarto até a cozinha. Ela abria a geladeira, e enxia o copo de gelo. Depois acendia um dos gauloises de Draco, e se sentava no balcão. Precisava de uns dois ou três cigarros para lembrar que havia se esquecido de pôr whisky no copo.

Astoria não acordava nas madrugadas. Astoria só acordava quando o sol já havia saído. Ela acordava e andava pela sala somente de lingerie. Ela nunca falava bom dia. Ela acordava de lingerie, colocava os óculos escuros e saía pra varanda fumando um dos gauloises de Draco.

-

Draco não fumava.

Mas ele gostava de gauloises.

-

Pansy tinha uma risada gostosa. Draco sempre achara isso.

Pansy era o que lhe faltava.

-

Astoria só sabia sorrir sem mostrar os dentes, quase misteriosa, e gargalhar escandalosamente. Draco a achava encantadora.

Astoria o completou.

-

Draco era indeciso, e tinha 1,87m. O número favorito dele era 3, ele gostava de silêncio, de dormir abraçado, de manter as mãos ocupadas e não se dava bem com o pai.

Disso Pansy sabia.

Draco era sincero, e gostava de fumar gauloises na cama. Usava um perfume holandês e sorria com os olhos.

Disso Astoria sabia.

-

Astoria era fã de cinema, e gostava de se imaginar - raras vezes - como uma personagem deles. Sua personalidade e sua aparência delineavam Maria Antonieta. Ninguém precisava saber por quantas vezes ela jogara cartas em Versailles, ou levara a França a uma revolta. Aquilo Astoria guardava para si, e para ninguém mais. Astoria era todo um mistério delicioso, ao passo que era vivaz e expontânea. Era o que pedia pra ser desvendado. Era o que não seria desvendado por inteiro. Ela era simples por ser muito.

Pansy era discreta, e atrevida. Ela era dois lados, sem ser muito de nenhum. Ela já lera muitos livros, e conhecia a história de Maria Antonieta como ninguém, mas não se atrevia sonhar tão alto. Gostara de um, ou dois caras de verdade durante a vida, mas se arriscara em incontáveis tentativas de pode-ser-amor.

Ela abandora velhos hábitos, ela decidira quando estava na hora de crescer, ela deixava os sonhos pra trás. Ela era fácil de ser entendida. Ela era muito por ser simples.

-

Pansy planejava sempre.

Astoria só tinha tempo para agir.

-

Pansy sempre foi tudo que Draco que quisera, e o que lhe faltava.

E três.

Astoria era só mais uma, um acessório. Um porém.

Pansy sempre teve auto confiança, e nunca achou que três seria um número plausível entre eles.

Três.

-

Três centímetros a mais do que Pansy. Astoria tinha 1,75.

Ela era loira, tomava champagne e usava Manolos sobre balcões de bar.

Eram três.

Três coisas de que Draco mais gostava.

Era três anos mais nova que Pansy.

Era três centímetros mais alta.

Três, três, três. Três vezes melhor. Três vezes mais.

-

Draco era indeciso, tinha 1,87m. E seu número favorito era 3...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/B: eu tenho um puta orgulho de ti, e tu escreve deliciosamente bem. Amei a fic.


End file.
